


Rain

by strifeandiscord



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Bottom Otabek Altin, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strifeandiscord/pseuds/strifeandiscord
Summary: As a child, Yuri used to love many things about the rain. But now, waking up to the sound of it feels entirely new to him, which might have to do with the new, consuming feeling of being in love.Now, more than anything else, Otabek makes him feel safe.





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  This is my first fic, and English is not my first language - if you find any inaccuracies in this feel free to warn me :)

Yuri wakes up to sound of rain pouring, the steady drum of water against the bedroom window evoking a certain sense of peace inside of him.

As a child, he used to love many things about the rain. Watching the water droplets come down from the sky above, the comforting lilt of it rocking him to sleep on restless nights; it was almost compensating for the lack of warmth and security a mothers' embrace could offer. The rain seemed to clean everything and restore it back to life. He used to compare himself to the rain, and how it sometimes started like a whisper, just a slight change in the air, capable of transforming itself into a powerful and unrelenting force.

But now, waking up to the sound of rain feels entirely new to him, which might have to do with the warmth radiating from the presence beside him. It feels like his first time splashing onto a puddle after heavy rain, a moment of bliss that worked as a momentary distraction from the commotion of his busy life routine. The mud and water that clung to his clothes - a mess that his dedushka would scorn him later for - would offer a vague sense of promise, that maybe one day something would come and wash away all the pain in his life so he could be reborn again.

Now, more than ever, he feels safe. Yuri takes a deep breath and turns around so he can face his lover. He takes a moment to look at Otabek, and wonders how on Earth he managed to get so lucky. Yuri starts to trace Otabek's lips with the tips of his fingers, feeling the small breaths exhaled against his hand. It's nothing more than an innocent caress, not meant to disrupt his boyfriend's sleep. Yuri gets closer and sniffs Otabek's neck, caressing it with little licks and pecks afterwards.

 _Okay_ , he thinks to himself, _maybe I kind of miss his voice. And his eyes_.

Yuri Plisetsky is, very much in fact, in love with Otabek Altin. The realization makes him smile against Beka's neck.

"Keep doing that, it feels nice." The sound of Otabek's raspy morning tone close to his ears is enough to make his heart flutter, making him pause his ministrations. He pulls back from his boyfriend's neck.

"Sorry, I was feeling a little lonely." Yuri smiles sheepishly and kisses Otabek's closed eyelids, who in turn mumbles incomprehensibly while tracing circles on Yuri's hips under the covers. Yuri touches his boyfriend's right eyebrow, running his finger through the little hairs. He caresses his cheekbone slowly, kissing it softly after, no more than a gentle peck but with enough emotion to almost make him feel choked by it.

"Hey." Yuri mutters softly.

"Hey."

"I really didn't mean to wake you," Yuri fits his head under Otabek's chin, almost as if he was trying to bury himself in his coziness.

"Hm, it's fine," Otabek grabs Yuri's chin in turn, moving his head so they gaze into each other's eyes - Yuri's looking so impossibly green after waking up - and bites his nose. "It was a lovely way to start my day." He offers him a smile, calming some of Yuri's uneasiness, who faintly blushes and tries to bury himself deeper in his lover's chest. Otabek laughs, a sweet melodic sound that Yuri feels in the most private parts of himself - parts he didn't even realize existed, only now being steadily discovered by the emotions his boyfriend has evoked in him.

Yuri takes this as a sign of encouragement, and resumes his shower of affection. This time, he starts out by kissing Otabek's forehead, then his closed eyelids, his nose and cheeks, moving down to his chin, going from one quick caress to an intensely slow one, eliciting sweet sighs of pleasure from his boyfriend. He purposely ignores his lips, not giving him enough time to complain as he pushes his tank top upwards and continues his trail down Otabek's chest, the telltale prickle of Yuri's day old stubble making his boyfriend's skin tingle. Yuri then goes back up just to leave behind a hickey next to his clavicle on a particular spot he loves to suck a little too hard on.

Otabek is now looking at him, very much awake, the redness on his face extending to his upper chest. Yuri pauses to admire the body under him: Otabek's beautiful broad shoulders with few stretch marks peeking from his underarm area, a sign of a sudden growth spurt; a few untamed hairs on his chest that Yuri loves to run his fingers through and nuzzle into whenever he cuddles into Otabek's chest. His perked nipples have been left unattended as an obvious sign of how much Yuri's teasing was affecting Otabek, looking so dark and taut that he can't help but gently bite one of them.

"You're beautiful," Yuri blurts out, his cheeks flaming, not only an expression of his devotion but also a confession to himself. "You're so beautiful to me." Indeed, Yuri Plisetsky has never found much beauty besides while being on the ice and anything feline related, especially anything leopard-printed.

Otabek can't help but smile at him somewhat shyly despite the growing heaviness of the heat pooling in his lower stomach. "You're not so bad yourself." He says, smirking upwards to his boyfriend.

Yuri huffs and rolls his eyes. "Cocky asshole." Before he can add another jab to his boyfriend's ego, he feels the weight on the bed shift, and then finds himself under Otabek's scrutiny. Which in Yuri's opinion, the short distance between them reveals itself much more useful. This up-close, he is able to drink in more plentifully the vision of his boyfriend and get lost in his flaws that Yuri so much loves, while stealing a kiss or two...

His apparent fascination towards the object of his affection distracts him from the suggestive look on Otabek's brown eyes, such eyes that always seemed to hide a hundred emotions beneath the surface, a secretiveness that took its time before unraveling. Otabek, despite his reserved nature, can never seem to conceal the mischief, the lust, the _love_ , when he looks at Yuri.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Altin?" Yuri asks with a knowing look in his face, clearly not bothered by the intensity of the moment, but somewhat intrigued.

"I'm going to take a shower," Otabek leans in and kisses Yuri, softly enough that it awakens hunger in him but not nearly sufficient to satiate it. "Care to join me?" He adds, innocently.

Yuri raises one eyebrow, staring hard at Otabek. "Is this your way of bullying me into showering together?"

"You know I'd never do such a thing..."

Yuri starts to regret his comment upon seeing the beaten down look on Otabek's face, realizing just a little too late how exaggerated it is. He notices the corners of Otabek's mouth tipping slightly upwards, the intensity of his stare growing more evocative. "Unless, you know, you're into me bossing you around." He lowers himself to Yuri's chest, his lips scorching the Russian's neck and jaw anywhere they touch.

"You're a fucking asshole." Yuri laughs breathlessly while tenderly squeezing his boyfriend's very strong biceps for which he developed a particular fondness, especially when wrapped around his chest for support while Otabek thrusts into him from behind, or while spooning him until he falls asleep, still holding on to him the morning after.

Yuri folds his arms around Otabek's neck and the tips of their noses touch, causing their breaths to mingle. For a few moments, they just stare into each other's eyes and drink in each others' presence, before Otabek dismissively removes himself from Yuri's embrace.

"Well, I'm going anyway so, feel free to join me anytime." Otabek pushes himself away from Yuri, who in turn shoots him a dirty look. Otabek just smiles in return, and starts getting undressed right in front of their bed, his intense stare on Yuri. He slowly removes his tank top, revealing his broad chest. He still leaves his boxers on for a few moments, observing Yuri's reaction. There's a very evident strain against Otabek's underwear, making the blond's mouth water. His boyfriend just laughs at him, finally ridding himself of the useless piece of clothing.

Yuri drinks in his boyfriend's naked form, staring shamelessly at that perfectly shaped ass as Otabek disappears inside of the bathroom. Just as Yuri hears the water begin to run, he makes the decision of embracing all of his blessings, most (if not all) of them in the shape of Otabek Altin and pushes himself off the bed.

Just as Otabek is about to enter the shower, Yuri quickly disposes himself of his own underwear and seizes his boyfriend.

"You're a fucking tease, Altin. You better blow me in that shower." He bites Otabek's shoulder, who hisses in pleasure. Otabek turns around and grabs Yuri's face in his hands while kissing him deeply, both of them moaning into each other's mouths. The blond breaks the kiss to nibble on Otabek's lip, who in return slaps his ass affectionately.

"I'd love to, _котёнок_."

And so, Otabek carries out Yuri's request.

At first, it takes all of Yuri's self control to not just give in and fuck into Otabek's mouth as soon as his lips wrap around the tip. The slow, agonizing pace of the first few licks up and down his shaft are enough to drive him crazy, making him more than willing to beg Otabek for more.

"B-Beka... tone down the teasing a little," Yuri looks down at his boyfriend. His eyes are glued to Yuri's, so brown and intense, revealing the effect their little shower play is having on him as well.

"Mhm... but I know how much you love it slow." Otabek's lips, no longer wrapped around Yuri's erection, are in a pout. Yuri can't help but laugh a little at the ridiculousness of it.

"Yes, but I'd like to return the favor before lunch time comes around, hm?"

Yuri hears the small gasp that leaves Otabek's mouth before watching him go back to his previous ministrations on the blond. Yuri rests against the shower walls and sighs in pleasure at the feel of his lover's tight, wet heat. Feeling a little more daring, Otabek takes more of his cock into his mouth and moans around it, causing the vibrations to elicit a few moans from the Russian.

"More, Beka," Yuri grabs Otabek's hair, carefully but with some force, looking down at the mess dripping from the brunnette's chin. Nothing more than a mix of saliva and pre-cum, but by the expression on Otabek's face while sucking his boyfriend off, it would seem like he'd be tasting something _divine_.

Otabek returns the look and catches Yuri by surprise when he starts deepthroating him, taking him entirely until the tip of his nose rests against Yuri's hairs.

"I'm close, love." Only the shower walls are preventing Yuri from slipping right then, the reality of his impending orgasm almost too much to even keep him standing straight. In response, Otabek just moans encouragingly around him, affectionately stroking his thigh at the same time.

It doesn't take much more than that to send Yuri over the edge, reaching the peak of his pleasure. It hits him like a wave, forcefully and beautifully, and Otabek continues to stroke him lightly after swallowing every single last drop of Yuri's seed. Otabek raises himself from the shower floor and faces his boyfriend, a spineless mess still gasping for air, his orgasm still too recent. He smiles at the blond.

"Did I do nicely?"

"Oh, you did more than nicely, Beka. Solid A+," Yuri reaches to caress Otabek's cheek, stroking the few traces of his day old scrub, and rests their foreheads against each other. "Maybe I should return the favor..?"

Otabek catches the mischief in his tone, incapable of suppressing the smirk on his face. "I'd like that, darling."

Before Otabek can add more, Yuri shushes him quickly and finishes his shower, the brunette soon following his lead until they're both back in their bedroom. Yuri, after quickly drying his hair with the towel previously wrapped around him, lays back on their bed and pats the sheets next to him. When Otabek finally relents and sits by him, Yuri makes quick work of disposing his boyfriend of his towel and rests his lips against his neck.

"What do you want, love?" Yuri's heartbeat quickens slightly at the use of such a term of endearment. He's still not used to affection, but when it concerns his lover it can come so naturally to him.

"Kiss me." Otabek answers, breathless.

And so, Yuri carries out Otabek's request.

They kiss for a long time, a mixture between soft, lingering kisses that grow into a blazing, wet trail down Otabek's chest. Yuri momentarily interrupts the slow caresses and moves towards the bedside table and opens the top drawer, where the condoms and lube are stashed. After, he nestles himself between Otabek's legs, his hot breath excruciatingly close to his cock, but not daring to touch it. Instead, he resumes to kissing and biting his thighs, leaving light pink marks that would later turn into bruises. He loves marking his boyfriend, just as Otabek loves marking him.

Soon enough, Yuri is hard again and coats his fingers in lube, the look on Otabek's face inviting enough that Yuri dares to insert the first finger in slowly, not wanting to hurt him. Otabek sighs deeply, a sign of both encouragement and pleasure. His boyfriend rarely asks him this, surely not because he doesn't enjoy it, but Otabek is always so willing to give Yuri whatever he asks of him that sometimes he forgets to make any demands for his own pleasure.

"More, Yura." Otabek pushes against the lone finger inside of him, signaling his need for more. Yuri smiles down at him, his long blond hair falling into his eyes. He adds yet another finger, feeling the tight ring of muscle steadily give in. Not long after, he adds a third, admiring the way Otabek's ass just eats his fingers up.

"Beka... You look amazing like this," Yuri draws back and removes his fingers carefully. "Tell me how bad you want my cock."

Otabek groans loudly. "Yuri, please," He touches his boyfriend's body, pulling his thin frame back to him. "I need you to fuck me."

Those words are more than enough, and a few seconds later Yuri lubes up his cock, and finally pushes himself inside Otabek. His boyfriend feels impossibly and beautifully tight around him, and he knows he won't be able to last long. Their chests touch, and Yuri rests one hand on Otabek's waist, while his forearm rests close to Otabek's head. They are silent when they look into each other's eyes, the only sound being their shared breaths.

They stay in that trance for mere moments, the intensity of the moment stunning them both. It's Otabek who reaches out first, pulling Yuri down for a kiss and wrapping his legs tightly around his waist.

Not long after, they work themselves into a steady rhythm, the wet slap of Yuri's cock against Otabek's ass and their audible moans combined together in an almost harmonious melody.

"Yura... I-I'm close," Otabek moans in his ear while Yuri bites his neck, the intensity of his thrust growing more restless. Yuri faces Otabek while he drags himself slowly, admiring the needy look he sends him. He smirks before slamming himself back into Otabek hard, while resting one of his hands against Otabek's erection, synchronizing his movements.

"Go ahead and come for me, love," Yuri is breathless and sweaty, feeling the impending and forceful wave of his second orgasm that morning approach. "Loud, Beka. I want to hear you."

Otabek comes not long after, the weight of Yuri's name against his lips enough to cause the blond to climax right with him. Yuri keeps moving inside Otabek, his hand still caressing his nearly soft erection, milking them both out. When they're both satisfied and the overstimulation turns into an uncomfortable feeling, Yuri removes his cock from Otabek's ass, admiring the way the pearly liquid oozes out of his asshole, loving how easily they can come apart in each other's arms.

They both pass out after that, feeling extremely tired but also so blissfully content to have each other.

***

Later that morning, Yuri is looking out the window from their adjoining living room, holding the recently brewed tea he made, still hot enough to warm his hands while watching the rain and listening to the noise of his boyfriend's light snoring coming from the bedroom.

Never in a million years did Yuri Plisetsky imagine himself in this particular situation, incapable of describing the feelings boiling inside him, but understanding them all too well. Yuri had never dealt well with vulnerability, and he was only comfortable enough to expose his most caring side to his grandfather. Between his mother's neglect and the intense competitive pressure he was put under ever since he can remember, Yuri had always viewed emotional attachment as a frivolous distraction.

But that did not stop him from fantasizing. It certainly did not inhibit him from visualizing himself in such a situation where someone would mean the world to him, someone who would tone down his selfish nature to the point that'd he be willing to take sacrifices, and bring the better parts of himself to the surface.

Alas, the Hero of Kazakhstan managed the impossible by taming the beast.

 _I've gone so soft because of him,_ Yuri admits to himself. 

If he could choose to sustain on one thing and one thing only: he would choose this. Always this. For a long time, nothing has ever made Yuri feel so safe and secure than being beside Otabek.

He finishes his tea quickly, nearly burning the roof of his mouth in anticipation of joining Otabek in their cocoon. He reaches their bedroom and sinks back against his lover, wrapping his arms around him, the soft noise that comes from Otabek plastering a silly smile on his face. Whatever effect Otabek has on him, he feels comfort in knowing it's reciprocated. Between them, there is never doubt. Yuri closes his eyes and sighs, nudging his face against Otabek's shoulder, his steady breathing and the faint sound of water outside enough to lull him back to sleep.

He still loves the rain, he supposes. But now, the rain is not the only thing that makes him feel safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank anyone who actually wasted their time reading this lol.  
> Anyway, thank you again and comments & kudos are very much appreciated <3
> 
> thank you melanie for being such a helpful beta reader and friend!
> 
> Котёнок - Russian for 'kitten'


End file.
